What Happened to Yugi Moto?
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The tragic event of the Momentum took away more than Yusei's family. There, a curtain tragity that befalls on the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. What will happen to him now? Can Atem save him?


**A one-shot just because I'm bored. This is gonna be a sad one, VERY SAD. I've always wondered what happened to Yugi when part of Domino City exploded turning it into Neo Domino City and the Satellite. I mean, Domino City is Yugi Moto's home town. So... what exactly happen to Yugi? Well, this is my version, but it's very sad. **

**Oh, and please don't kill me, but you know if Jack became Duelist King, then Yugi Moto eventually was surpassed somehow. I mean, think about it! Review please!**

The day passed on like the usual. Duel Monsters had evolved unlike anything I could ever imagine. Things were looking up for my friends. We spent all our years together playing games and saving the world from time to time. I still remembered when Seto was having issues with the Society of Light. Then again, that was almost 15 years ago.

It seems like only yesterday I held the title _King of Games_. People were competing to steal my title. It never really mattered to me about the title, I just loved playing the game. Man, Kaiba was so pissed when the title _Duelist King_ was given to someone else other than him. I suppose that was no surprise. Someone was going to surpass me someday and claim the title. Of coarse Jaden let me keep my title _King of Games _since he was only good at Duel Monsters while I still could beat anybody to any board game on the block. He had his own title: _Supreme King._

I peered out the window in the kitchen. The game shop still held, but I became the new shop owner since Grandpa passed away and at a good age too: 95 years old. He never lived to see Jaden Yuki become the new Duelist King. A smile peeped across my face. There were alot of things on my mind. The years that have gone by since Atem left me. Married, three beautiful children, and an owner of the family shop.

Speaking of family, my wife Tea and the kids were off at the Kaiba Dome to watch a tournament. I know alot of the legendary duelists were going to be there. _Me?_ I just tended the shop while they were gone. My kids needed time with their mother since they spend too much time helping around the shop.

I heard someone come into the shop. I checked to see if it was a customer. It was non other than Seto Kaiba himself. A smile was held on my face.

"You need anything, Kaiba?" I asked.

"Finally got a day off," Seto smirked before looking at me seriously. "I came here to duel."

"I'm not the king anymore and yet you still have the urgency to want to kick my butt?" I smirked with my arms crossed.

"I can never gain ANY title unless I defeat you and it's more fun dueling you than any dueling wannabe."

"If you say so," I shrugged.

I got out my duel disk from under the table and flipped the _"Open"_ sign to _"Close"_. It would only be for a while, so I decided a break wouldn't hurt. While Seto and I were walking down the sidewalk to an open area, the environment around me just felt odd. It started getting warm, VERY WARM. I was wondering if I was getting menopause too soon._ That was impossible!_ I'm 42 years old and people usually don't get menopause until they're like in their sixties. _Something wasn't right._

As soon as we made it to our dueling spot, Seto saw the uncertainty written on my face.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Seto asked with a glaring tone. I just paused. I closed my eyes, and then felt a little shaky.

"I... I think we might hit an earthquake or..." I warned before the whole earth started shaking. "What's going on?"

Seto and I fell on our bottoms before seeing a gaping hole developing between us. I struggled to my feet and started running._ I couldn't save Seto._ The gaping hole was too large. I did the only thing I could do during an earthquake: _try to avoid falling objects_. That was impossible considering I was in a city with street lights and electric wires.

Eventually, I found myself hanging onto the edge of a gaping hole that was bigger than the Grand Canyon in America. Inside seemed to be a strong electric light or something. I wasn't quite sure what it was. It was white light that covered the very bottom and was making a buzzing noise that would irritate animals and almost myself.

Suddenly, things grew quiet. I looked toward a tall building that looked like a skyscraper. The top started showing a bright white light. It started small, then grew larger and larger. My instinct told me to run my butt off and that's what I did. I ran and ran while hearing a massive explosion that was catching up to me. I didn't want to look back and it was a good thing I didn't.

Before I knew it, I found myself screaming bloody murder while being engolfed into the light. My skin burned hot iron and my whole world blacked out. The pain suddenly stopped. It felt quiet, _too quiet_. My head was dizzy from the loud explosion that took place.

I woke up in a strange world. There were cries of agony, people wondering where they were. I was confused too. I heard the same buzzing noise from a strange light. It was sucking our spirits into it. I tried to fight it off, so my spirit would not be taken like most of the others. I couldn't leave my family, my friends, _my home_.

"HELP ME!" I cried. "I WON'T LEAVE! I CAN'T LEAVE! I..."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist. My spirit was taken away from this horrible place. I found myself in the arms of a _familiar presents_. I knew this person. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like an eternity.

_"Don't worry, Aibou. You're safe now,"_ The gentle voice assured while his hand smoothed my hair. I looked up at the face that would be mistaken for my own.

"_Mou..._ I mean Atem. What's happening? _Where am I?_" I asked.

"That momentum ripped your body and almost took your soul," Atem replied calmly. A tear rolled down his cheek before stuffing his face in my thick hair. "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. By the time I felt its energies, it was already too late."

_"Don't,"_ another voice appeared. This was someone else's voice. He wore a white lab coat, thick black hair, and calm blue eyes. He seemed very serious. "This was _my_ doing. I'm so sorry for this tragedy. I tried to stop the project, but my closest friend turned on me. He sold his soul to the darkness." A tear flowed from the scientist's eye. "If... if I'd have known this would happen, I never would've started the project in the first place. My son maybe the world's only hope to saving Domino City."

"You did more than what I could've done and I'm grateful for that," Atem said to the man in the lab coat. "Unfortunately Aibou, your body has been torn from you. You can no longer return to your world."

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked dumbfoundedly.

"He means that because of the accident from the project, your soul will forever remain without a body. You'll be no different from me. Though, there is still hope. Because your friend saved your soul from being burned by the momentum light, you have a chance to join the afterlife," the scientist explained.

"But... _my kids, my family_," I muttered while burying my head against Atem's chest weeping. "I can't leave them! _They need me!_"

_"I'm... very sorry,"_ the man muttered quietly. "It's rather that or have your soul be fed into that light."

"Wait, what about Kaiba?" I asked quietly. He probably got hit too.

"He's with my cousin," Atem explained. A smile appeared on his face. "Knowing him, he'll probably end up choosing the afterlife."

"I can't believe this," I muttered, tears still forming. "I'm going to die and I haven't even gotten seen my kids grow up and get married."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't watch my Yusei grow up either and to make it worse, he'll probably live a VERY hard life, because of my project. It wiped out almost half of Domino City," the man said.

_"My kids will be fine,"_ I whispered to myself. "They're at the Kaiba Dome and because of my inheritance, they'll probably live in the part of Domino City that's not in ruins."

"What is your decision?" Atem asked me.

"Take me with you," I said in a whisper. "If I can't rejoin my family at least let me be with someone that _is_ family."

"Of coarse," Atem agreed with a gentle smile. "I knew from the start that when this day came, we would one day join together forever just like you wished long ago."

I looked up and couldn't help but smile sadly. I wanted this more than anything else. To stay with Atem forever, to go wherever he went, and never look back. I found myself floating with Atem with our hands joined together. I felt like I was seventeen again and still holding onto the millennium puzzle. Our bond was to forever stay with us no matter how many years have passed.

The man in the white lab coat smiled at us and gave a nod. We both nodded back before I found myself flying to another dimension with Atem by my side. As we traveled I thought,_ 'I'm sorry I can't come back Tea, kids, but we will meet again and we will be together forever just like Atem and I are now. For now, I will wait until that day comes.'_ Sparkles left my eyes as I spotted a huge palace filled with people I was unfamiliar with. There were also people I met in Atem's Memory World. I saw Atem's cousin Seto, Seto Kaiba by his side since his soul was also ripped, Isis who looked like Ishizu, Mahad who looked like Dark Magician, Mana who looked like Dark Magician Girl, my grandpa's ancient spirit, and then there was my _real_ grandpa.

"GRANDPA!" I shouted in joy before reuniting with my grandpa.


End file.
